Along with the miniaturization development trend for mobile communication transmit-receive terminals, especially the miniaturization of mobile phones, there may be a need for smaller and smaller antennas. In the field of mobile phones, a drawback of an initial external antenna, which is a very short device extruding from a housing, may be that such external antenna may have a sensitive mechanical structure and may be easy to break off. So from the aspect of design, an antenna may be hidden or integrated within the housing of a communication device. Such internal antenna or integrated antenna may need to be able to cover the total bandwidth of various radio channels.
At present, multi-system communication standards may require an integrated antenna to cover a frequency range from 824 MHz to 2170 MHz. For this a certain problem may exist particularly in a handheld mobile communication terminal such that a resonance deviation of various degrees may be caused during a conversation to the antenna because the handheld mobile communication terminal may go through different positions when it is held by a user. Such resonance frequency deviation may have to be compensated by bandwidth, such that the bandwidth of the antenna may have to be wider than the frequency band needed to compensate for the loss brought by resonance frequency deviation. But in the prior art, usually only with larger physical dimensions can the broadband antenna compensate for the loss brought by resonance frequency deviation. However, this may go against the development trend of miniaturizing mobile communication terminals.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.